User talk:Perry!
That's a really good idea. On the iCarly Wiki, we did that and it was really fun. Over the next week, I'll start making nomination blogs, unless you want to do it, since it was your idea. I could just discuss the categories with you. She has no idea the effect she can have 01:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I have a SurveyMonkey account. I'll be glad to put all the nominees on there. What categories do you want to do? She has no idea the effect she can have 17:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) But shouldn't the users on the wiki be able to nominate the people they want? That's what we did on the iCarly Wiki and it was a lot more fun. The choices can be unlimited then and it won't be biased. She has no idea the effect she can have 18:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I mean make a blog entitled "Nomination Blog: Favorite Character" or whatever the category is and then, in the comments, people will write their favorite character. But each user can vote up to three characters. We don't want one user nominating every single character. You make a new blog for each category. Then the nominations will end on a certain date and I'll take all the nominees and put them on SurveyMonkey. Also, I was thinking maybe we could get the users in on it, too. Like "Most Dedicated User" and stuff like that. What do you think? And an Honorable Nomination badge is good! She has no idea the effect she can have 18:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Awards That's kind of what the Voting for the month is. People suggest their fav chars at beginning o month. Halfway trhough the month the suggestions are put in a poll for them to vote. At the end of the month they get their own spot on the home page.Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 18:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, we don't have to have it limited to four choices when we do the survey. For example, if someone votes Amber as their favorite character, she's automatically in the survey. If someone votes for a character, they're all automatically in. There should be as many nominees as the users want. We can't just choose who we want. She has no idea the effect she can have 18:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) We shouldn't make all the blogs in one day. I'll make a plan and send it to you. Just be patient. It might take a while. She has no idea the effect she can have 18:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) But we shouldn't get rid of any nominations. If there are 20 different nominations for one category, we should put them all in. And making different blogs is much more organized. She has no idea the effect she can have 19:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) And if we only have four choices, there will be no element of surprise or anything like that. You'll already know the winners before we put up the poll. If there is a large amount of nominations, it will leave more of a mystery to the winner and make it more interesting. She has no idea the effect she can have 19:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking this: Categories: Favorite Character – To be posted 2/18 Favorite Villain – To be posted 2/19 Favorite Pairing – To be posted 2/20 Favorite Newcomer (New character of Season 2) – To be posted 2/21 Favorite Cast Member – To be posted 2/22 Favorite Episode – To be posted 2/23 Most Shocking Moment of HOA – To be posted 2/24 Favorite Image (cannot be a pairing image) – To be posted 2/25 Favorite Quote – To be posted 2/26 Most Dedicated User – To be posted 2/27 Friendliest User – To be posted 2/28 Randomest User – To be 2/29 Most Original Username – To be posted 3/1 Most Favorable Administrator – To be posted 3/2 Nominations end March 5th! You can change whichever ones you like. Just remember to keep the dates in order. She has no idea the effect she can have 19:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Good idea! I'll try making a subpage on my talk page so people can find all the blogs! Give me the link to your blog after you finish publishing it. She has no idea the effect she can have 19:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I know. I'll just make a page so people can find all the blogs. She has no idea the effect she can have 19:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Nice blog! She has no idea the effect she can have 20:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Perry, I was just wondering if you were making the HOAWA blog today. Answer me back as soon as you can! She has no idea the effect she can have 20:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I found your blog. She has no idea the effect she can have 20:31, February 28, 2012 (UTC)